Rants
by Wings Vaporeon
Summary: Today I change it up to do Swearing, because of this person saying that yaio is bad for people! So enjoy today rant
1. Teacher Rant

Teacher Rant

**By **

**Wings Vaporeon**

Wings:  Hello and Welcome to rant time you host is well I, angel, devil, both bakura's and yami Yugi.

Angel:  Yeah rants, rants we get to make rants!

Devil stares at Angel, and then opens a large book with the title war and peace on the spin.

Wings:  Angel, and Devil are my ultra ego's Angel is an eevee, and Devil is a vaporeon with glass at the end of her nose.

Devil raises her head, she us her paw and push her glass up a bit.

Angel:  Both Bakura's are here plus… him.

Angel points to Yami Yugi with her tail. Yami Yugi just waves then cross his arms across his chest. Yami Bakura sits on the floor with a game boy in his hands, he snickers from time to time.  Bakura sits at the computer with a smile on his face.

Bakura:  All right folks we will have music going in the back ground for each rant and this music for this rant is Captain Jack from DDR 3rd Mix.

Bakura puts the mid and he smiles at everyone he waves, then toss his white hair back. Yami Bakura looks at him then sighs as he picks up a Clearly Canadian bottle and drink out of it or magic water as they call it.

Devil:  This rants is about Teachers

Angel:  Yes teachers, why teachers?

Wings:  There are some teacher that should not teach, and there are some that are great teachers.

Yami Bakura:  So this is on both time of teacher's right?

Yami Yugi:  I guess so

Wings:  Coaches oh gods they should never teach, never, never my math teacher doesn't teach well!!

Bakura:  Put you got an 81 in that class for these 6 weeks!

Wings:  That not the point we didn't have any test that week.

Bakura: Oh well then that make sense

Yami Bakura:  Not what I heard this guy take test grades only! No homework, no daily, and class work right Wings?

Wings:  Yes and he coaches basketball for girls!! UG WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT PICTURE A GUY TEACHING GIRLS TO PLAY BASKETBALL!

Devil:  I hate to agree with you some couches shouldn't teach at all but there are some that are great.

Yami Bakura:  No teachers are good

Wings stares at Yami Bakura then whacks him on the head with a large mallet on his head.  Yami Bakura grabs his head with his head and whines a little.

Yami Bakura:  WHY YOU LITTLE

Bakura:  Behave yami please?  
Yami Bakura:  YOU LITTLE WITCH COME HERE YOU!

Yami Bakura starts to chase Wings, they run down the stairs.

Yami Yugi:  That was odd but teachers, teachers do teach thing they…um well um.

Angel:  There boring, that what they are ENGLISH why teach it when we can speak it, I mean yeah grammar is important but, when will you need to know where to find a verb in a sentences at an adult, you can only us this stuff for game shows and that all!!

Devil:  True but English important they do some great read matter in that class, and that stuff will teach them to write properly.

Angel:  When will we need that huh Devil?

Devil:  Good Point Angel but oh forget it!

Wings come up the steps with a happy look on her face she had a chain leash in her hand.  Wings yanks up on the leash and smiles.  Yami Bakura was at the end with a leather collar on his neck, he lets a out a low snarl.  He had white dog-ears on his head and a black shirt that read Property of Wings.  He had a sour look on his face as he sat on the step with his arms cross his chest. Wings hug him and smiles, Yami Bakura only snorts then lets out a yawn.

Wings:  I got my bishonen on a leash he he.

Bakaura looks over at them, he puts on a pouty face then points to himself and says "I thought I was you bishi Wings," he said then looks away still with a pouty face.

Wings: You too Bakura, I have to cool bishi to myself!

Angel, and Devil look at each other then pretend they didn't hear anything.  Yami Yugi was sound asleep with drool out on the side his mouth.  Devil sighs the taps Yami Yugi with her paw waking him up.

Yami Yugi:  Oh yeah some teachers shouldn't teach because they don't have the teaching ability like that math teacher of yours Wings…. Wings?  What is she dunning to both Bakura's?

Devil: She just in her happy place leave her be Yami, leave her be please.

Bakura smiles as he mews softly as Wings brush out his hair with a small hairbrush.  Bakura put on car ears and a tail.  He smiles as his Yami pouts, Yami looks at then sighs as he looks up at Wings.  Wings starts to brush brush Yami hair out; he lets out happy growls as the brush goes threw his hair.

Yami Bakura:  What can't I be happy?

Bakura nods his head as he gets up; he sits at the computer starts to type on the computer.  

Yami Yugi:  Any some teachers can't teach worth a flip, some of them can't keep the students minds on them.  Gods, anyway some teachers are cool if they can keep my interest on them to learn.

Wings:  So need to be locked up and never heard from again!  

Yami Bakura nods his head as he remembers meeting Wings Learning Strategy Teacher.  

Wings:  This is true, very true she writes out on the bathroom pass Litter box pass, and she saw you better us that fresh scope.

Both Yami look at each other and shakes their heads.  Angel eyes went small with sweat drops around her face.  Devil gets a sweat drop; Bakura makes a sick look on his face.  Wings only shake then lets out a sigh as she puts her face in Yami Bakura hair.  Yami Bakura pulls Wings into a hug.

Wings:  That only the start

All:  There more??

Wings:  Yes

Yami Yugi:  Oh no

Devil:  Oh holy moo cows!

Angel:  SMATA!

Yami Bakura:  Poor Wings

Bakura:  Oh dear…

Wings:  Yeah if you fall asleep in her class she kisses you with lipstick that will not come off!

Both Bakura's:  OH DEAR GODS!

Yami Yugi:  I think she has problems!

Angel:  No kidding!

Devil:  Great someone call the psycho place one the lose!

Wings:  It gets worst 

All:  OH NO WHAT NOW?

Wings:  If you guys pass gas in her glass she sprays you with dog odorant, or oranges or some other junk!

Yami Bakura:  Okay she won the most weirdest teacher award!

Bakura:  Amen

Yami Yugi:  Agree

Devil:  When do we give it to her?

Angel:  Never!

Wings:  Ah yeah she would kill us but then that not half of it, she calls you fleabags, and her grandchildren she never stops talking.

Bakura:  That not bad

Wings:  They're her cats, dog and horse!

Bakura:  Okay that not health 

Yami Bakura:  She lonely!

Yami Yugi:  Agree

Devil and Angel:  We have to put up with her too with Wings you know.

Yami's and Bakura:  We know!!

Wings:  Anyway that today rants please stay turn for our next rant, which well where not quite done with this one!

Yami Bakura:  We will see ya later so until next rant time!

Bakura:  Have a pleasant day!

Angel:  GOOD NIGHT!

Devil:  Lets do some DDR

Yami Yugi:  I'm game 

Wings:  Please review on what we should rant next!  Good night people!


	2. Metal Bunny of DOOM!

Metal Bunny of Doom!

**By **

**Wings Vaporeon**

Yami Yugi:  A rant on love, oh gods I'm going to be sick!

Angel:  Yuck!

Devil lets out a sigh as she goes back to work on the computer typing.

Angel:  Where is Wings?

Bakura:  She went to the mall with Yami Bakura to get him clothes for today rants.

Yami Yugi starts to laugh; Bakura looks at him as he rolls on the floor in laughter.  Bakura sigh then raise his head.  He saws Wings skipping into the room, with his Yami right behind him. Yami had a smile on his face then he looks down at Yami Yugi who looked up at him.  Yami Bakura had a black shirt on with white letters on them that read Bad to the Bone and loving every minute of it.  

Wings: I got one for everyone!

Angel: YEAH!!!

Devil lets out a sigh as she jumps out of the chair, all the shirts where black.  Bakura got one that read don't get me mad or else.  Devil shirt read assistant writer, Angel had assistant artist.  Yami Yugi shirt read Bad Boy and damn proud of too. Wing shirt had on it deadly on caffeine, sugar or anything edible.  

Wings:  Today Rant is on LOVE!

Yami Bakura:  Love is that the between people of material things?

Bakura:  I hope it the people love.

Wings:  It People then the Material later on in a different rant.

Yami Yugi:  Oh this is going to be great!

Wings glares at Yami Yugi then pulls out a little small box with a button on it.  Wings push it and smiles. A little robotic bunny comes into the room it lets out a loud beep.

Wings:  Meet Mecha BUNNY!

Yami Yugi sits looking at it and starts to poke it with a stick; Yami Bakura was poking at it with his figure.  Both Yami's jumps as the thing beeps and rolls by them and over to Wings.  Wing gets on her knee's she pets the metal bunny on the head.

Wings:  Who a good bunny!

Bakura blinks his eyes a few time then lets out a sigh.  Wings push another button and the metal bunny rolls over to Yami Yugi.  He sat on the floor, his eyes where wide like a child looking at a Christmas tree.  Yami Bakura was the same way only his mouth was open, he always was lay out on the floor.  Bakura couldn't help but laugh at both yami's reaction over a small metal bunny.  The bunny only beeps at Yami Yugi, Yami Yugi only blink his eyes and cocked his head to the side.  Bakura touched the bunny that beeped at him. The bunny open small slit on it head, out came a large mallet in a hand.  Yami Yugi watch with enjoyment, and Yami Bakura was awed by this little metal bunny.  The mallet started to hit Yami Yugi on the head, and kept doing it until he got a lot of lumps on his head and was on the floor.  Yami Bakura sat there wide eye looking down at the bunny the at Yami Yugi.  The bunny roll out of the room, Yami Bakura just blink then smile like a 2-year-old child.

Wings:  Any way this rant is on love.

Bakura:  Why love?

Wings:  That song called all so many men.

Angel jumps into computer chair, she presses the mouse of the desire mp3 music for the rant.  Devil raise her head then sighs as she starts to bandage up Yami Yugi head after the mallet beating from the small metal bunny.  Yami Bakura gets up; he takes the control box from Wings.  Wings starts to yell at him, Yami Bakura shake it off, as he push the button to call the bunny.  The metal bunny rolls into the room on his wheels, it beeps at Yami Bakura.  Yami Bakura smiles as he sits in front of the bunny.  He starts to pets the bunny it only beeps at him.  Wings get onto Yami Bakura back, as she tries to get the remote from him.  The bunny beeps a little then repeats what happen to Yami Yugi happen only to Yami Bakura.  Yami Bakura yelps as he starts to run from the small rabbit as it chase after him.  Yami Bakura jumps down the stairs, the metal bunny stops, it starts to hop about and beep loudly at him.  Yami Bakura put his fingers in his mouth; he pulls his lips out a bit and sticks his tongue at the little bunny. The bunny then throws the mallet at Yami Bakura, he ducked it quickly, and he laughs only to get hit on the head with a baseball.  Then a baseball bat in the face, Yami Bakura shakes a bit then walks up the stairs with the baseball in his hands.  The bunny beeped and rolled away fast out of the room.

Wings:  Baku is my bunny not yours!

Yami Bakura:  Baku nice name you got it from us yes?

Wings nods then lets out a sigh as she sits into Bakura lap, he only smiles as he wrap his arms around Wings waist.  Yami Bakura snorted as he sits on the floor, only to jump when the bunny beep at him to move.  

Yami Yugi:  That thing it getting on my nerves!

Yami Bakura:  You can say that again but what is that bunny thing to do Wings?

Wings:  Baku, he is the metal bunny of DOOM!

Bakura: He doesn't look so ACK! 

Bakura jumps, and Wings landed on the floor with a thud, the metal bunny had hop on to Bakura head, and started to roll his wheels on his head.  Bakura started to run around screaming get it off of him.  Yami Yugi backed away slowly, and Yami Bakura ducked behind Wings.  Wings lets out a sigh as they watch Bakura run around with the metal bunny on his head beeping loudly at him.  Yami Bakura sits up; he pulls Wings into his lap, she yelp then sigh as she push the button that stops the bunny.  The bunny went beep and feel off Bakura head.  Bakura jumps then ducks behind his Yami, who only chuckles at him.  Bakura whines then put his head into Wings lap.  Yami Yugi got the controller, and started to push buttons.  The little bunny went beep a few times then started to spin around a bit.

Yami Bakura:  HIT THE DECK IT GOING TO BLOW!  

Everyone jump behind the couch, Angel, and Devil dived under it, Bakura and Yami Bukura hugged on to Wings who let out whimpers.  Yami Yugi plugged his ears with his fingers.  The loud boom was heard; Angel and Devil poke their heads out, Yami Yugi peer over the top. Bakura, Wings and Yami Bakura peered from the side of the couch.  All of them smile all but Wings who frowned that her metal bunny went boom! Wings then chuckles loudly.  They all looked at her as she pulls out a larger control box.  Then it happen four metal bunnies rolled into the room.  Yami Yugi faints as he looks at the four robotic bunnies.  Devil and Angel had run into another direction with the tails stuck between their legs.  Bakura just smiles at them, Yami Bakura just pulled Wings into his lap with fear in his face.

Wings: That one close to you Bakura is Yami Baku, that one next to his is Seto K, that Yami, and the last one is Baku 2!

Bakura pets Baku 2 as it beeps at him happily, Yami Baku rolled around beeping happily the others beeped at Yami Yugi as he lay there on the floor.

Wings:  So we will see you next time

Yami Bakura:  And Next time we will not get sidetrack with the little bunnies of DOOM!

Bakura:  Have a nice day everyone!


	3. Mealting Pot

**Melting Pot!**

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

Yami Yugi is sitting on the couch with a magazine in his hands; Angel and Devil are playing duel monsters near the computers. Bakura is playing with the metal bunnies of doom.  

Yami Yugi:  Where are those two?

Devil:  I play Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Angel:  I play metal bunny of DOOM!

Angel puts one of the bunnies on the mat and smiles as she cross her for legs across her chest of furs.  Devil only stares at her then laughs at the little bunny left tire marks on her cards.  Angel fur stuck up then starts to chase Seto K bunny.

Bakura:  Off at the store

Yami:  Getting what?

Bakura only smiles as he starts to play with the bunnies that where beeping at him. Yami eyes got wide then let out a sigh as he close his magazine.

Yami:  Tell me there not getting that stuff?

Bakura:  What stuff?

Yami:  The DRINK!

Bakura:  Yes they are, they are getting Cherry Flavored!

Angel:  ALL BOW DOWN TO THE MAGIC WATER!!

Devil:  Well speak of them here they are now

Yami Bakura walks up the stairs with 6 bags in his hands with a large grin on his face.  Yami eyes went wide as he looks at the sacks.  Wings come up at Yami Bakura with 6 more; Yami Yugi eyes went to small black dots with sweat drops around them.

Yami Yugi:  I going to die!

Bakura:  CHERRY FLAVOR HOO!

Angel:  MAGIC WATER!!

Wings:  Yeah and we got the rant for today!

Yami Bakura:  That right anyway, so where in the store, and I had wings on my back for some reason but anyway where in the important decision deciding what water to drink either Cherry or Strawberry Melon.  I will admit to this I'm happy when shopping, so I'm very happy at Wal Mart. 

Wings:  When all of sudden this strange woman came up to us and starts to talk to us, and where just staring at her.  I mean come on here we are making a decision on bottle water of Clearly Canadian and she starts speaking crap!

Bakura:  Oh dear what happen next?

Yami Yugi:  What so good about this stuff?

Wings:  Any way I want to know what are we paying people now, when you come to America you learn ENGLISH!!!

Bakura:  I have to admit it is that hardest langue in the world with all the slang words and other things.

Yami:  Got a point there

Yami Bakura:  True besides I know three know, Egyptian, Japanese and English!

Wings:  Good for you, I know English and very little Japanese words!

Bakura:  Well I teach you

Wings:  No I got Seto doing that!

Yami & Yami Bakura:  How are you doing that?

Wings:  Easy!

Wings walks over to the large closet and opens the door, Seto is tired up to the chair, his eyes where tapped open with duck tape.  His bottom lip was twitching; he looked over at Wings with a look that said make it stop.

Wings:  Ready to teach?

Seto:  YES JUST MAKE IT STOP!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! MAKE IT STOP!  GODS IF I HERE WATCH ONE MORE EPSIODE I GO CRAZY PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAKE IT STOP!!

Wings:  Okay but remember your teach me but if you try to get out of it I make you watch it again!

Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wings goes into the closet and unties him, he jumps out of the closet and hugs onto Yami Yugi with tears down him face.

Bakura:  What where you making him watch?

Wings:  Barney!

Everyone but Wings:  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Yami Yugi:  Your evil!

Yami Bakura:  I didn't know you could be so evil!

Bakura:  Oh man your just twisted!

Angel and Devil:  OH DEAR GODS!

Seto:  No more please I teach you anything! I give you a rare card!

Wings:  Which one?

Seto digs into his trench coat pocket, he start to shuffle a random cards, he then pulls out and hands it to Wings, who squeals and takes off running down the stairs.

Yami Bakura:  What did you give her?

Seto:  Red – Eye Black Dragon.

Bakura:  Oh

Wings comes back up the stairs then does a flying glomp to Seto, he falls onto the floor with Wings hugging him tightly.

Seto: Your Welcome

Wings:  Anyway when you people come here to Amercia you must learning English that doesn't mean give up what you know I mean gods.  Have you heard Japanese TV show in their original languages and uncut to gods it beautiful.

Angel:  Know we got paper with English, Chinese, French, Japanese and Russian on it where wasting paper for this people.

Devil:  If I went to a forging country you people would stop what you're doing to translate everything in English for me right?

Wings: NO they wouldn't they would just shoot me, beside so where staring at her and we tell where can't understand here then she gets mad at us for not understanding her.

Yami Bakura:  What does she want us to do whip out a little translation book and stop what where doing speak to her.  ME suck, suck chip, chop, beep flip tip!  Nice to see you! NO what I have learn is this place is a melting pot, when you come here you LEARN ENGLISH!!

Wings:  So that is rant for today and special thanks too 

Yami Bakura and Bakura:  Sarah aka Celebi

Devil and Angel: And

Yami Yugi:  JessIchi

Wings:  For Reviewing our rants so good night!

Yami Bakura:  See you later

Seto:  Have a nice day

Bakura:  See you next rant time!

Angel and Devil:  Enjoy your day!

Yami Yugi:  So have a nice afternoon and good day!


	4. Vegetrains

Vegetarians

**By**

**Wings Vaporeon**

The Yami's are sitting in the living room watching TV until the door flings open, both looked to see a piss Wings, Seto and Bakura fallows after her.  Wings rub head with her fingers.

Yami:  Someone having a bad day!

Bakura:  She has the perfect rant for today and I going to have to aggress with her on this one.

Yami B:  Really?

Wings nods her head as she sits down Seto gave her a look then gets a death glare from both Bakura as he ducks his head into Wings brown hair.  Wings snorts as she snarls low.

Angel:  Man was the day that bad if Wings is sitting in Seto lap?

Devil:  Remember Angel Wings liked Seto first before she found out about Bakura.

Angel:  Oh yeah both of them kind of look like her first bishy.

Devil:  Yes but anyway what the rant theme for today?

Wings:  VEGETARIANS!!

Both Yami's:  Vege what?

Seto: People that only eat plants

Both Yami's: Oh!

Wings:  Those who don't like the taste of meat those people are okay, those who do it for health reason those vegetarians those are okay.  My uncle is one and I ask why, he just doesn't like the taste of meat and I can handle that and the health reason.  

Seto:  It the ones that say they can taste the fear or feel sorry for the animal

Wings: Those are the people I have problem with those I just want to beat!

Seto wraps his arms around Wings, he doesn't want her to go off and cause any trouble or torture someone with that purple thing.  

Wings:  I was eating lunch, which was a cheeseburger with fries, and I was about to eat it when I felt this eyes on me.  I look to see three cheerleaders looking at me, and she they where in uniform.  One gave me a hated look second started to talk to me, the third I just want to kill.  She took my burger and threw it into the trash can, that where I got piss off!

Seto:  I came up to the table the same group looked at me, I moved along with Wings.

Bakura:  They fallowed I mean I'm sorry but they way they keep looking at us as if we where murders well guess wait!  Some of the animals where bread for to be eating by us.  I had now idea that you could taste fear in meat cause I haven't yet until then I'm still going to eat my meat.

Seto:  I had enough of them staring at us so I ask why are they staring at us and this is what one said, I can't believe you eating an helpless animal that had no way or defending themselves you cruel person you.  There I got mad I got ticked off at them and just walked away.

Wings:  The next day I got my burger again and they found us again!  I think they have this built in radar and found us all the time.

Seto:  I can't take them anymore so I just pretend they where not there and anything until one of them said I looked cute and ask if I would stop eating meat for her.  I just looked at her then finish off my burger saying no.  I would miss eating ribs, stakes and burgers sorry no way there not in this life time maybe in my next.

Bakura:  I know that feeling I love eating ribs there so good beside I'm sorry we only had to put with this fruit case until know, come on it meat it good!

Wings:  You some of you may not know it but plants can live for weeks out of the ground so guess what your still eating them while there alive.

Seto:  Just because they can't yelp in pain doesn't mean there alive so I hope this make you think here that we call can't leave a death free life.

Angel:  Nature can be curl at time so when you people die, your going to be throw into the ground and your going to be plant food and guess what they don't care at all your just there given them food to eat to grow then get eating by another stupid person.

Devil:  There is a complete circle of the food chain my friends you just had a science lesson today rant.

Yami B:  Um okay that nice but still why plant eater we never had them back then in our life time:

Yami:  They must of have died a lot back since then,

Seto:  THERE YOU SEE THAT, NATURAL SELCTION! See they never had to put up with you people until know so guess what die off for us please and leave us alone at lunch so we can be happy eating our burgers, and fries like happy carnivores! 

Wings:  Anyway other then that our day has just been fine and exams is almost done so I'm happy!

Seto: Yes NO MORE MATH I FEEL LIBERATED HERE PEOPLE!

Bakura: no English no more essay's!

Wings:  NO MORE STUPID PEOPLE!!

Seto, Bakura and Wings:  WHERE GOING TO BE FREE AT LAST!!!

All three gets up and starts to dance about sing about been free from school for the summer. Angel and Devil just look at them then join in the fun with them, both yami's looked at the group then back at each other then blink there eyes a few time.

Yami:  Well that the end of the rant we have no idea what rant is going to happen next

Yami Bakura:  Tuesday there will be no stories for awhile cause where all going on a vacation to Disney world so have fun I know I will along with everyone else.

Yami Baku:  BEEP! BEEP!

Yami Bakura:  Okay we got to play with the metal bunnies here so have fun.

Wings:  Oh yeah before you guys go I drew a picture of the whole rant crew anyone wants to see it please email!


	5. What the heck?

Modern Times 

By

Wings Vaporeon

Wings:  All right it been awhile

Devil: Oh yeah been on a long vacation and we just go back

Angel: Oh yeah but if you notice the title

Seto:  DVD's oh boy this is going to be fun!

Yami:  Um why that?

Wings:  It is the cool invention of our time besides I got two cool DVD's Harry Potter and The Walt Disney Classic Robin Hood!

Bakura:  I like Harry Potter

Ryou:  Yes its very nice…

Wings:  Anyway we got a DVD player and Yami here had to blow it up!  HE BLEW UP!

Yami:  What I couldn't get the thing open!

Ryou:  This is what happens when you try to get two people from ancient days to fit the modern world, yell all but mine.  He know how to us the microwave, TV, VCR, my car which is scary, he roller blades, he can surf the net he can find mp3 that I can't find on the net, and he can work a DVD player!!

Wings:  Well anyway we have to get a new DVD player since Yami blew mine up and well where getting both of them modern.  All but Bakura he is Modern nize he can due more things than I can on the net and I been surfing it long than him!

Bakura:  Well sorry I found this but how to surf the net for dummies and it really help! There is something that I love the modern time

Devil:  And that would be?

Bakura:  Indoor pluming I love it!

Yami:  Yes praise the gods for that person who invited indoor pluming!

Seto just stares at both Yamis then goes back hooking up the new DVD player.

Ryou:  Anything else?

Bakura:  Nope, sure having everything else is nice but I love indoor plumping.  For one thing you don't have to go outside at night in the cold to go!

Yami:  Yeah and you don't have to go in a whole in the ground so that make life so much easier for us.

Bakura:  Yeah all you got to due is push down on the handle and wow it gone!  Beside you know how the outhouse stink after been used by two adults, and three kids it stink!  You could kill someone with that smell but hey we didn't complain, it was either the whole in the ground or the bush. Let me tell you the whole is better than a bush any old day.

Yami:  We never had toilet paper but I don't know why you guys have it but hey whatever floats your boat.

Wings:  Well we all went on vacation and which scared this two was a talking trash can, I have to say that got surprise us too.  It also open up so put your trash in for you.

Devil:  I hate to ask are we becoming that lazy?

Angel:  I hope not

Wings:  Well the vacation was nice all but the fact we couldn't get the yami's on any rides all but Malik's his at least got on a few of the rides.  Hey he even got on the Carlos right behind Cinderella's Castle!

Yami M:  Yeah I was better than those two durks!  HA, when can we go back?

Devil:  Not until the year 2004!

Yami M:  Damn!

Ryou:  I got mine on the Hunt Mansion Ride, by the time we where done his hair is sticking all over the place, more than normal which was quite funny.  

Yami B:  You didn't have a ghost that sat in the area you where sitting in

Devil:  We had a great time; the food we ate was the best ever!

Angel:  Rain Forest Café go there get their ribs, oh they are soo good!

Seto:  Right I got the new one hooked up.  Anyway I like the EPCT play with all the different countries that was cool.

Wings:  Chine was fun!

Seto:  I like Mexico

Yami M:  Yes Mexico was fun.

Angel and Devil:  Japan was cool

Ryou and Bakura:  CHINA ROCKED!

Yami:  I liked them all, but china was the best I like the puppets.

Angel:  Oh yeah you and that Tiger puppet.

Yami:  I never did get it but I did get a tiger stuff at the Animal Kingdom.

Bakura:  The Safari ride was so cool,

Ryou:  Who ever gave our guide a license was crazy.

Wings:  I know we almost fell off the bridge and almost tipped out of the jeep.

Seto:  Fast Pass had to be my best friend for Splash Mountain and Thunder Mountain.

Bakura:  I liked the water park; seen Yami scream was a treat!

Yami M:  Yes he lost his trunks coming down a few rides

Yami blushes a bit then whacks Yami M on the head.

Yami:  When did he join the group?

Malik:  Since the vacation why?

Yami:  NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Malik:  Right anyway what else did we due there at Disney World.  Oh yeah pictures with Tigger, Chip and Dale!

Bakura:  I like Tigger

Ryou and Wings:  Chip and Dale for us.

Angel and Devil:  Tigger, he is worth the trip.

Malik:  I like the White Rabbit, yes there is a White Rabbit.

Yami M: Tigger he cool

Yami: Um…. The um.. Um next!

Seto:  Chip and Dale I love those two are the only two can get me to laugh.

Yami:  I like getting the pins.

Wings:  Disney Pins of Robbing Hood and Maid Marine!

Ryou: My Lady pin from Lady and the Tramp.

Bakura:  I got a cute kitty pin.

Seto: chip and dale for me I even got plushies! 

Malik and Yami M:  Um we just got random pins

Yami:  I got a nice one of the mouse!

Wings:  You like the mouse?

Yami:  No… okay yes

Wings:  I got the thing for you!

Yami blinks he eyes then runs away very fast.

Wings:  I was only going to put on mouse ears.

Ryou:  We got cool hats, I got a goofy hat, Bakura a mad hatter's hat, Malik a tigger hat along with Wings, Devil and Angel got Minnie Mouse's hat, Malik an odd looking goofy hat, Yami M got a safari hat, and we got Yami a Mickey Mouse Sourer Hat.

Wings:  That was our vacation in Disney World we had a blast, our next vacation was Atlanta then Tennessee and boy are we all tired.

Malik:  All but Arazil,

Wings:  Oh yeah the new ego of the group that mailed her self here and looks like a mine Malik, only with fur.

Malik:  She scares me, she deadly, dealer than Angel and that bad!

Seto:  I agree she can ride his bike… How can something that small keep a bike going when her legs can't hit the pedals?

Malik:  I have no clue but thank Ra she asleep.

Wings:  Due to all the caffeine I have to drink to get her to sleep!

Seto:  Which give us two hyper other ego's one eevee and one vaporeon!

Wings:  Sorry, but hey try to have Arazil run around your head.  She not what I call friendly to my other egos that I have in my head.

Yami: You have more than three?

Wings:  Angel, Devil and Arazil due more than the others.

Malik:  What are the others name?

Ryou:  Your asking for Malik you due know that my friend?

Malik:  I am?

Seto:  Yes you are

Yami:  Wing hit it!

Wings:  Angel, Devil, Arazil, Blacky, Midnight, Star Beam, Star Shower, Star, Sun, Moon, Daisy, Princess, Crystal, Black Paw, Thunder Cloud, Blue Heart, Blue, Silver Star, Moon Beam, Silver Sun, Star Powder, Two Tone,

Malik:  Two Tone?

Wings:  He split right down the middle one half is black the other gold can I get back to my list?

Malik:  Sure.

Wings:  Sir Lance, Tiger of the Ice Wind, Star Dust, Glow, Spits, Tricky, Happy, Twister, Candle, Amber, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, Topaz, Sapphire, Oval, Foxy, Slicky, Bolt, Zeus, Spot, Red Claw, Diamond Dust, Ruby Emerald, Crystal Star, Sun Stone, Water Dancer, Fire Tamer, Wind flyer, Noble, King, Ice Demon,

Yami: That last one goes for Bakura:

Bakura:  Shut up!

Wings:  Ice Angel, Poison, Taps, Max, Jem, Jewel, Gold, Silver, Blue Bell, Red paw, Yellow Flower, Thunder Clasp, Venom, Hiss, Rex, Robin, Nap, Zip, Calista, Ra, Anubis, David, Rose Bud, Rose Mary, Rose Diamond, Crystal Fire, Water Spirt, Windy, Fire Storm, Crazy, Feather, Feather Stone, Silver Beam, Gold Beam, Copper, Bronzy, Kashi, Sage, Cye, Rowen, Ryo, Cale, Dias, Dais, High Water, Blizzard, Snowy, Buddy, Double, Timer, Sam, Siam, Tiger, Hell,

Ryou: Hell?

Wings:  Yes one of them calls him self-Hell can I finish?

Malik:  When will it stop?

Wings:  Until you here and in there,

Malik:  Oh

Wings:  Crazy Star, Shooting Star, Manx, Killer, Knife, Blade, Silver Storm, Gold Shower, White Fang, Bako, Taco, Slim, Rage, Calto, Talito, Magnus, Tash, Far, Star Tapper, Dreamer, Cutiey, Sweety, Amber Stone, Flower Petals, Petals, Calm Storm, Star watcher, Net, Surfer, Tal, Tail, and finally Jubie.

Malik:  WOW that a lot,

Wings:  Yeah but Angel, Devil and Arazil are louder than the others so I hear them more than the others.

Malik:  Oh boy, do they all due something?

Wings:  Some the other just live there

Yami M:  She crazier than you Malik…

Wings:  Yeah well from what Water Spirt tells me you think Bakura is a hottie.

Yami M:  Can I kill that vaporeon?

Wings:  No, no killing of any eons, or any other ego.

Seto:  Are they all eons?

Wings:  No, some are dogs, wolves, foxes but the majority are eons that I made up.

Seto:  Oh dear gods! 

Wings: I got a list you can read that,

Yami:  For a minute there I thought she was going to name them all.

Wings:  That would take to many pages.

Yami:  Holy #$%@!

Wings:  Yup that long…. Well I'm tired so who all up for Robin Hood?

Yami:  ME!

Ryou:  Yes Robin Hood the fox yes!

Bakura:  I'm a hottie to you? Oh for the love of Ra hide me!

Yami M:  I can't help if it you look sexy in stripes, with that mess of silver hair of yours!

Malik:  Just back away slowly and you will not get hurt.

Arazil:  Yeah!

Angel and Devil:  We will get sodas and popcorn.

Seto: Wait for me I don't want to be here when the firework fly.

Yami:  Me neither

Wings:  Well until next rant time this is the Rant crew saying good night!


	6. People

People  
  
By Wings Vaporeon and Umbreon  
  
Wings: Okay people listen up this is true rant here! Okay I just minding my business this morning before I went to school and I read my daily webcomics, and then I had to fanfiction.net for some reading pleasure before I go to school. I go to the R rated area there it was a rant!! I say the title and wonder okay so the person is a little pissed. I was wrong, OH so so wrong. I have to say this is a bit odd even for me, but then I realized this person is absolute DUM!!! DUM AS A DOORKNOB DUM!! I'm sick and tired of Yaio; yeah well no one is making you read the yaio at gunpoint. Is there someone hold you at gun point making you read the yaio no then don't whine about it!! This person put their name down as Malik! What the fuck is up with this piece of shit right here? Here what strikes me as odd, this person join fanfiction.net 5/10/03, and this person posted things at 5/13/03!! MY GOD has this, okay I'm not calling this person Malik. Cause one this is going to make me lose all my respect for Malik cause of this person also reason number two I don't understand why this person is so upset over stories! Bob you got some issues here that need to be shut up and thrown in trunk and never open again!! So I left a review and this person removed my rant but I remember calling this person a snot noise brat, cause this person want a lot of people to stop writing yaio. I like Malik to, and I don't mind the yaio at all I like the yaio and I think it's fun. Bob I must say that you got me really ticked off here cause of your stupided! I mean this is so wrong here I'm sorry for you Bob but you can't think people will bend over back words for you to change there mind. You see this is where people like you needed to be told it's only a cartoon it's not real.  
  
Umbreon: I find it to be a shame that this TWINK sign up on Fanfiction.net to post a rant against Gayness, well guess what! I'm GAY and when I ever find you, I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH GAY PEOPLE HAVE SEX!! Geez where does GOD MAKE YOU PEOPLE!! Out of Spare parts of crap at the bottom of the bucket here!! My God here is on by Samanth saying "I so totally agree with you. I think yaio is just retarted and disgusting. Im glade someone finnaly let out that out. Sheesh. (too bad it wasn't me X.X)  
  
Wings: What the fuck! This Samanth can't ever spell! She needs to capitalized her I's and but a comma between I'm, and she needs to learn how to spell!!  
  
Umbreon: I hate to see some of this people in High School!  
  
Wings: I don't think they will last long in High School.  
  
Umbreon: They wouldn't last long in Collage for that matter; the teachers would kick them out just for bad grammar and punctuation skills!  
  
Wings: Yeah we need to send Bob a flame.  
  
Umbreon: Yeah flame the stupid BOB! Wings: I think we should let Zarla, and Shoshie deal with this one, but since they are not one right now so it's up to us to say yaio for all.  
  
Umbreon: Amen sister preach on!  
  
Wings: We must get ride of them demon name BOB! We shall send you, Cloud, Vincent, Cid and the all mighty, drum role Umbreon.  
  
Umbreon pulls out a large drum and starts to bang on it  
  
Wings: SEPHIROTH!!!!! YES SEPHIROTH WILL COME DOWN AND TAN YOUR HIDE BOB!!  
  
Umbreon: Yeah the all might god will kill you and then you body will be on his sword, and Wings and I will be dancing around him like a May POLL!!  
  
Wings: Dude that would be so assume, but you it will never happen.  
  
Umbreon: Yeah I know that sucks. Want to know why Bob we know it because he is not real! You're getting all uppity on people for a cartoon!! MY GOD Cartoons are to be enjoyed by people!  
  
Wings: Yeah Malik is a popular character so; you of all people should have known that Malik would be put in yaio stories!  
  
Umbreon: Know in the Japanese version of yugioh, Malik hits on Ryou yami, and Ryou himself just very little but it's still flitting!  
  
Wings: Yeah you showed me that  
  
Umbreon: I mean this is just a cartoon BOB, it's not real, and yeah you can like Malik and stuff. I mean for the love of GOD ALL MIGHTY!! It's called the R rated section for nothing Bob. Authors and Authoress post warnings saying "This has Yaio in it," then they list the parings. Then in the story they post the warnings, saying if you don't like the idea of men having sex then you shouldn't read this story. SEE PEOPLE ARE BEEN RESPONSIBLE! They know people out there hate yaio and so they give out warnings for people like you Bob to you know this contains materials you would not like at all!! You however must ignore the warnings and read on then get ticked off!!  
  
Wings: Where were you when the brains where been past out!  
  
Umbreon: Yeah you must have been somewhere else cause we all got one, you must have gotten the leftovers, like the small ones.  
  
Wings: I'm sorry for the brain thing but it's true you have to us it someday Bob and it might at well us it know, so anyway Bob please read the warnings in the summary's, that what summary's are there for it to warn people about yaio, rape, stories and junk. You just have to realize one thing Bob.  
  
Umbreon: Yeah that it's only a cartoon, and it is to be enjoyed. Also you should now since you clam to be a fan. That people will write fanfiction cause they like the character and they are showing their way of like them. Some is PG, G, and then there is the yaio. Know like Wings said no one is holding you at gunpoint telling you to read the story at all. So please do us all a favor and GROW UP!! JUST GROW UP!!  
  
Bakura: I think we will leave those two alone to fume Marik: Yup lets go see the X-Men 2 movie! Yami: That will be good movie I will pay for tickets! Ryou: I will by the popcorn Malik: I will get the soda! Angel & Devil: We will find the seat! Bakura: Better be baseball stadium seats Marik: I will drive Wings: YOU AREN'T DRIVING MY BABY! Marik: We are taken Seto limo Seto: Your not driving my limo! Bakura: Then how will we get to the movie theater? Umbreon: We ride in the limo and let on of Seto's drivers. Drive us to the movie Marik: Good idea I like Wings: I got the refill cups! Umbreon: and we are all set to go! Wings: Bye everyone! 


End file.
